


Memories

by Of_Titles_And_Names



Series: Malec Oneshots [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff though, Kinda, Lots of that, M/M, Spoilers, Spoilers For Book 3: Clockwork Princess, Spoilers for City of Glass and above, Well - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Titles_And_Names/pseuds/Of_Titles_And_Names
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Alec leaves to go on demon hunts, he leaves Magnus alone, with his past.  His memories aren't exactly the most cheerful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend for reading stuff over, and for suggesting the title.

Magnus's hands drummed impatiently on a book on his table. Alec left a few hours ago to investigate some demon activity near the Instituite. That left Magnus alone. He gazed off, lost in his thoughts.

_He always returns._

_He'll be back soon._

These thoughts crowded his mind whenever Alec left.

_So many people die._

_Will Herondale,_

Magnus's hands trembled as he opened the letter.

Dear Magnus,  
I don't suppose you've heard the news yet. I'll put it quite simply, because I know no other way. Will has died. I've-

The letter dropped from his hands, the rain soaking the parchment. Americans rushed by him, ignoring him as he stood, shocked. It has been years since he had been this affected by a death. The rain soaked his clothes and he watched as the letter grew more unreadable.

_Ragnor,_

Taking a deep breath, he quickly cleared his face of emotions.

"You're Ragnor Fell?"

"Of course I am." He said, the words coming easily.

His hands dug into his pocket, and his fist clenched.

_Raphael..._

The vampire lay,bleeding, on the floors of their cell. The blood stained the ground.

So many of my friends.

_Mother..._

"Mama?" He peeked his head into their barn. The wooden door creaked open loudly, and he quietly slipped in. The hay crunched loudly under his feat, and he peaked behind a hay stack.  
Sunlight streamed through the barn's rafters, lighting up a wooden chair knocked on its side.

  
Caw!

A raven cared somewhere from the top of the barn. As he looked up at the small bird, he saw a shape swinging from the ceiling. As Magnus stepped forward, he realized what it was. His mother white eyed and pale, swinging along with the wind.

"Mama!" He shrieked.

_Will Alexander die any time soon?_

Magnus unwilling thought back to the times Alexander had almost died. It brought back memories of the old hallways of the Institute, unused beds of the Instituite's hospital, the constant sound of clanging swords.

For not the first time in his life, he wondered if love was even worth it. If the heartbreak after his lover died. If the deep, throbbing pain after they died would become less and less painful. He clenched his hand, spooking Chairman Meow nearby. The cat ran off, and Magnus watched him dash up the stairs.

_Of course it's worth it. Anything is, for Alec. Even if I never get over him, even if I spend hours suffering because of him, it's worth._

_Whatever time he has left, whatever the number that's ticking rapidly over his head, even though mine is stopped, is how much memories I can make._

_How many times I wake up in the morning and see him sleeping by my side._

_How many times he makes me smile._

_How many times he makes me forget there's clouds in the sky because he shines through them._

Keys rattling the doorknob shook him out if his thoughts. He turned and saw his blue eyed, black haired Alec.

"Hey." He said, smiling. "I'm back."

Magnus hurried out of his chair, and wrapped his arms around Alec, still in his gear.

"Yes." Magnus replied, his arms tight around him."You're back."

"What's wrong?" The shadowhunter asked, pulling back to look at Magnus.

"Nothing." He smiled."Nothing at all."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down below your feedback/suggestions.


End file.
